His name is Zack Fair
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: is the worst thing that's ever happened to him.


En un común día en la escuela, Cloud consigue su primer novio. Su nombre es Zack Fair, es lo peor que le pudo haber pasado al rubio.

Según Cloud tiene entendido cuando tienes una relación amorosa con alguien, esa persona debería sentirse llena de felicidad y amor, para Cloud es todo lo contrario, está completamente _aterrado_.

Zack es su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación, lo que hace las cosas más incomodas para el rubio.

Cloud siempre ha sabido que le gustaban los chicos al igual que las chicas, o al menos eso creía pues a menudo se encontraba admirando a los chicos en clase de deportes o a modelos en revistas, cosas por el estilo, nada fuera de lo normal. El género de una persona realmente no le importaba al rubio.

Cuando le contó a su mejor amigo Zack su mayor secreto, el moreno lo apoyo diciéndole que realmente no importaba para él, ese secreto no cambiaría nada su amistad, pero con el paso del tiempo Cloud pudo notar un severo cambio en su mejor amigo.

**. . .**

_Un fin de semana, luego de acompañar a sus amigas Aerith y Tifa a su habitación compartida, Zack y Cloud decidieron ir al parque antes de ir a casa, pues la noche era muy agradable, se podían apreciar las estrellas a comparación de Midgar, la antigua ciudad en la que Cloud asistía a la escuela._

_Se encontraba sentado en uno de los columpios, junto a Zack mirando el cielo, el par de amigos sin decir realmente nada, solo apreciando las estrellas y la presencia del otro._

"_Cloud," El moreno se detuvo en su columpio y se aclaró la garganta para ganarse la atención del rubio._

_El rubio se giró enseguida al escuchar su nombre y miró a su amigo._

"_Me gustas, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?"_

_La respiración del rubio se quedó atrapada en su boca, sin poder darle lugar a las palabras. Su corazón latía rápidamente, no podía creer que Zack Fair estuviera preguntándole esto, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en estos momentos? Aparte de contestar en la propuesta del ojiazul, claro estaba._

"_No" Y se giró rápidamente en su columpio, intentando ignorar la expresión destrozada de Zack frente a él._

**. . .**

Después de ese incidente, ninguno volvió a decir una palabra sobre el tema, pero en el fondo de su cabeza sus pensamientos eran solamente sobre moreno, que le decían a gritos que Zack claramente no iba a darse por vencido.

Y tenía razón.

Cada cierto tiempo, cuando el par estaba solo Zack aprovechaba al máximo todas sus oportunidades para que el rubio tuviera una cita con él, pero al final Cloud siempre lo rechazaba.

Todas las noches el chico pedía a gritos en su mente que el aspirante a SOLDADO pudiera darse por vencido.

Al punto de evitar completamente a su _mejor amigo _durante semanas, al punto de solo verse en clases, Cloud solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, no quería tener una relación.

Las relaciones eran lo más trágico que se pudo haber inventado, en su opinión. Porque simplemente tienes dos opciones en ese caso, te casas con tu pareja y viven felizmente juntos por el resto de sus vidas o terminan en una dolorosa ruptura, y con la suerte de Cloud estaba seguro que Zack querría terminar con él en menos de una semana.

Honestamente, ¿Qué tenía de bueno el rubio?

Zack era su mejor amigo, la única persona con la que realmente podía contar para lo que fuese y a estas alturas su relación con él estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

**. . .**

Luego de sus clases, Cloud se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, esperando encontrar a Zack ahí.

Cuando entró por la puerta no podía creer lo que veía, a su mejor amigo sentado en el escritorio, con los ojos un poco rojos.

Zack se tensó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta a su espalda y cuando este se giró, al ver a Cloud rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas restantes de sus mejillas.

"Hey, Cloud" Saludó el chico sin ganas, luego tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se levantó del asiento para encarar al ojiazul. "Lamento incomodarte, prometo que no volveré a—"

"Acepto"

**. . .**

Cloud queda impresionado cuando les da la noticia a todos sus amigos cercanos sobre su ahora nueva relación amorosa con Zack. Ninguno tenía una pizca de sorpresa, ni siquiera Tifa.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas y la nueva pareja aun no tenía una primera cita, debido a la agitada semana de exámenes, el par apenas tenía tiempo para ellos mismos, así que en su última noche de estudios Zack le propuso a Cloud ir al cine, solos.

El rubio acepto, luego de un largo silencio incómodo y se escondió en su gran libro de matemáticas.

**. . .**

Al fin había llegado el día, su primera cita, Zack estaba tan emocionado que podría iluminar toda la sala del cine.

Cloud no podía quejarse, era una buena película, tenía el contenedor más grande de palomitas y su soda favorita, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

A mitad de la película, Cloud saltó en su asiento e hizo lo posible por no gritar para interrumpir al público que compartía la sala con él, al darse cuenta que Zack Fair había tomado su mano.

Sintió su cara enrojecer en tonos que nunca había imaginado y se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza.

_¡Idiota, idiota! ¿Cómo pude olvidar que esto es lo que hacen las parejas en una cita?_

Miró al moreno de reojo y este le sonrió al rubio, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Cloud intento no prestarle más atención a su mano que se entrelazaba con la de Zack en estos momentos, aunque empezara a comenzar a sudar por los nervios hasta que Zack se giró hacia él y con su otra mano libre tomó la barbilla del rubio delicadamente.

Los ojos azules del rubio se dilataron ante la sorpresa cuando sintió sus labios rosados siendo presionados contra los del rubio, sin palabras que decir el rubio se quedó estático en su lugar, mientras sentía los labios de su _mejor amigo _moverse contra los suyos.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Nunca he besado a nadie! ¡Oh _Gaia_, debe pensar que soy un idiota!_

Segundos después Zack se separó, soltando la blanca mano de su novio en el proceso, haciendo que Cloud se pusiera más nervioso.

_¡Esto se acabó! Bien Cloud, arruinaste una perfecta amistad._

Sin darle otra oportunidad de pensar en más insultos para sí mismo, Zack ahora le rodeaba la cara con sus dos manos y lo acercaba de nuevo hacia el para depositarle otro beso en sus labios.

Cloud sintió el sonrojo cubrir su cara al sentir la lengua del moreno en sus labios, pidiéndole abrir los suyos para sentir la suya. Sin otro remedio, abrió su boca y al mismo tiempo soltando un suspiro la lengua de Zack lo invadió rápidamente, caliente y húmeda.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que esto realmente se sentía muy bien, su corazón aun latía como loco, pero era una sensación agradable, podría jurar sentir toda la adrenalina que recorrían sus venas en estos momentos, aun así tímidamente el rubio deslizo sus tímidas manos sobre los brazos de su novio hasta llegar a sus hombros para acercarlo más hacia él.

Podía sentir un calor en su estómago con cada beso y caricia que el moreno hacía, no quería que ese sentimiento se acabara, quería más, podría sonar egoísta pero Cloud se maldecía mentalmente de perder el tiempo estudiando que en besar a alguien, ¿o quizás solo aplicaba esa sensación con Zack?

No estaba realmente seguro.

Minutos después, Zack se separó cortando toda la distancia que tenía con el rubio, este con mucha curiosidad observó al moreno sonreírle.

"La película está a punto de terminar"

Cloud rápidamente se giró hacia la pantalla, segundos después esta se puso de color negro y los créditos comenzaron a aparecer.

_Maldición, ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar por unos simples besos? Zack me tenía prácticamente en sus manos, debe pensar que soy muy fácil…_

La manera en que una simple caricia de su mejor amigo con unos besos lo sacara de su juicio lo aterraba, Zack hubiera sugerido llevar esta situación a su habitación, preferiblemente a una cama y Cloud hubiera aceptado.

Ahora la idea lo aterraba aún más.

"Entonces vámonos, recordé que tengo una tarea pendiente" Cloud rápidamente contestó, sin darle tiempo a sus inseguridades de causar más daño.

Zack alzó una ceja negra observando con curiosidad al rubio y luego se levantó de su asiento para volver a la escuela.

**. . .**

Días después de su primera cita, otros tres chicos de la escuela confesaron sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, una parte de él estaba aliviada de que ahora tuviera una excusa perfecta para rechazarlos, tenía a Zack y otra parte de él estaba triste, pues si hubiera aceptado a cualquiera de ellos, no habría condenado su amistad con Zack al fracaso.

**. . .**

No tiene la más mínima idea de si Zack sabe al respecto de esos tres chicos, no es como si importase, había perdido contacto con ellos desde que confesaron su amor hacia él, así que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Luego de esa primera cita, Zack comienza a invadirlo con más propuestas de citas, esta vez a lugares diferentes, Cloud rechaza las que suenan muy indebidas para él y acepta las inocentes, como una doble cita con Fang y Vanille.

Horas más tarde y haber acompañado a las chicas a sus habitaciones, Cloud se encuentra con otro problema, Zack lo está besando aunque ese no es el problema, esta contra la puerta de su habitación y estos besos son diferentes, son más lentos y húmedos, algo que hace que el corazón de Cloud de un pequeño salto, si eso fuera posible, claro.

Zack se separa de él, con tan pocos centímetros de su rostro, inclina su frente contra la pálida de Cloud y lo mira fijamente a los ojos azules antes de sonreírle. "Te amo"

Cloud siente un nudo en la garganta ante esas palabras.

_¿Qué se supone que debo decir? Aun no lo amo… No sé qué es este sentimiento, ¿cariño?_

Aun con su idealismo sobre su amistad siendo arruinada por la relación, Cloud no sabe que decir, está realmente triste aunque intenta ocultarlo distrayendo a Zack y se acerca para darle un suave beso en sus labios.

Los ojos del moreno se abren como platos, Cloud nunca lo besa primero. Sus brazos lo rodean con mucha facilidad y lo acerca más hacia él.

_¿Entonces me ama?_

El aspirante ha SOLDADO suelta un suspiro en alivio y estrecha más al rubio contra él.

**. . .**

Cloud no podría mentir aunque lo intentara, pero una de las cosas que amaba de hacer con Zack era poder acurrucarse con él, especialmente en las frías noches, pues Zack curiosamente tenía mucho calor corporal, no al grado en que te hacia sudar, en una agradable y Cloud no podía entender el motivo, aunque a veces el moreno le dijera que su piel blanca era a veces tan fría como la nieve por las mañanas.

Hoy era una de esas noches, Zack estaba acostado sobre su cama, un brazo suyo cubriendo su visión para poder dormir, pues no podía dormir cuando el cuarto estaba iluminado y en estos momentos Cloud estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos a lado suyo, su otro brazo rodeando los hombros del rubio.

La silenciosa habitación y la respiración moderada de Zack bajo su cabeza lo llenaban con un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz, hasta que sintió al moreno suspirar profundo y luego aclararse la garganta.

"Cloud, tengo una pregunta para ti"

El ojiazul alzó una ceja rubia, ese tono de voz era muy inusual en el moreno, cerrando su libro y dejándolo en la mesita de noche se giró a su mejor amigo, ahora posicionándose boca abajo.

"¿De qué se trata?"

Aun sin decir nada Zack posicionó al rubio sobre él, causándole un rubor al rubio sobre su nueva posición.

"¿Te gustaría dormir en mi cama de ahora en adelante?"

"Uh—"

"Estoy hablando solo de dormir, Cloud" El moreno se apresuró, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Cloud nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan nervioso de esa manera, una gran parte de él estaba muy feliz por su propuesta, y la otra estaba realmente nervioso ante la oferta.

"Está bien"

**. . .**

Pocas semanas después Zack había sido nombrado SOLDADO segunda clase, el moreno estaba demasiado feliz por su logro y Cloud estaba simplemente orgulloso por su _mejor amigo_, estar en la Academia ShinRa y entrenar para SOLDADO no era tarea fácil, había ocasiones en las que Zack tenía que irse en misiones o estudiar hasta tarde para no reprobar ninguna clase en días así Cloud se preocupaba eternamente por él. Cloud no tenia deseos de convertirse en SOLDADO, al menos no hoy, lo que le interesaba más era conducir su Fenrir y ser repartidor en la tienda del padre de Tifa.

Aerith y Tifa habían organizado una fiesta en celebración para Zack con todos sus amigos.

Cloud nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz y relajado, estos últimos días no podía ignorar sentir que Zack estaba más tenso de lo normal, ser SOLDADO cambiaba mucho a la persona, ¿eh?

"¡Reno, no puedo tomar un trago! Mañana recibiré mi primera dosis de Mako, debo estar limpio"

Todos en la sala se callaron y miraron hacia el ojiazul, incluso Cloud pues él no era muy familiar con esa nueva información.

"Entonces si vas enserio con esto de SOLDADO" Reno fue el que rompió el silencio.

Todos sabían que el Mako, tan bueno como fuera también podía ser mil veces peor si la persona no estaba acostumbrada a él, era muy peligroso.

"¿No estas nervioso?" Preguntó Aerith, quien temía por su mejor amigo.

"No, he recibido dosis pequeñas, así que mañana debería resultar bien"

Aunque el moreno contestó con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, Cloud podía escuchar la mentira salir de sus labios.

Horas más tarde, cuando la fiesta había acabado Cloud aun no podía sacarse de la mente en el peligro que se encontraba Zack y este podía notar la incomodidad del rubio.

Se sentó a lado de el en el suelo, pues Cloud acostumbraba hacer su tarea ahí, Zack no entendía porque siempre que preguntaba Cloud le decía que tenía más espacio para sus libros y libretas. Deslizando un brazo suyo sobre la estrecha cadera del menor lo acercó más hacia él, hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

"¿Zack?" El ojiazul se giró para ver a su amigo, su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

"¿Estas bien?"

Cloud asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Solo preocupado por ti" Y sin darle tiempo de decir algo más, el rubio rápidamente se acercó para darle un beso a Zack.

Cuando Cloud tomaba la iniciativa hacia que el corazón de Zack latiera como loco, adoraba al rubio y le dolía cuando Cloud a veces mantenía su distancia, eran novios ¿no? El moreno daría lo que fuera para que Cloud estuviera feliz.

Minutos después de haber comenzado el beso, Cloud se dio cuenta que esta vez le era imposible detenerse, tal vez era el hecho de que aún seguía preocupado por su mejor amigo, preferiría morir a perder a Zack.

_¿Esto es amor?_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Zack lo posicionó sobre el suelo y continúo besándolo, esta vez sus manos deslizándose bajo la camisa del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer. Cloud se tensó al sentir la pierna de Zack ahora entre las suyas, su cara estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza.

"Z-Zack," El rubio intentó recobrar su voz, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno y lo detenía.

El ojiazul se detuvo enseguida y se separó completamente del rubio, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. "L-Lo siento, Cloud" Deslizó una mano temblorosa por su nuca, un gesto que acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba apenado.

"Está bien" Se apresuró Cloud, lo menos que quería hacer era hacer sentir mal a su amigo cuando tenía algo muy importante mañana. "Solo sigo preocupado, es todo" Se acercó hacia él y tomó su cara en sus manos. "Solo prométeme que volverás, a mí. Te necesito conmigo, Zack"

Los ojos de Zack se abrieron de golpe y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente ante la petición del rubio.

La cara pálida de Cloud volvió a enrojecer ante ahora su nueva petición. "Vuelve sano y salvo, ¿ok? Y podremos hacer lo que quieras"

Zack soltó una pequeña carcajada y volvió a asentir, tomando la mano de Cloud besó su palma y con su otra mano limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían su blanca piel. "Te amo"

**. . .**

Zack no volvió en dos días, gran parte de Cloud estaba preocupado, pues no tenía contacto con él, su celular no contestaba pero Reno y Rude le habían asegurado que todo estaba en orden, ya que ellos trabajaban al igual en ShinRa, pero en un área diferente.

Todos sus amigos podían notar su inconformidad, así que intentaban distraer al rubio de cualquier modo posible, hoy saldría a pasear con Aerith, pues la chica quería hacer un poco de jardinería para que el edificio de las chicas en su escuela fuera más femenino.

Cloud no podía quejarse ante la idea, pues la acepto enseguida, también quería distraerse un poco y además esos edificios blancos necesitaban algo de color.

"Cloud, tengo una pregunta para ti"

"¿De qué se trata?" Murmuró el chico distraído, pues estaba escarbando en la tierra para poner las semillas de las flores.

"¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo aceptar salir con Zack?"

Cloud se detuvo en seco en su lugar, claramente esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando de la castaña. "¿Cómo—?"

"Soy la mejor amiga de Zack, me cuenta todo" La chica soltó una risa que fue cubierta por su mano.

Cloud se sonrojó. ¿Qué más sabia Aerith de su relación?

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, ¿debería contarle la verdad? Cada día que pasaba Cloud se sentía más enamorado del moreno, pero nunca había dicho esas palabras en voz alta. Cloud suspiró vencido y se volteó a ver a la chica.

"No creí que hablara enserio"

No era la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Aerith solo mírame, no soy realmente nada especial a comparación de Zack, él es mi mejor amigo y no quería que nuestra relación se viera incomoda si no llegara a funcionar"

"¿Entonces no lo quieres perder como amigo?"

Cloud soltó una risa burlona, cuando otra persona lo decía sonaba tan ridículo, pero era verdad. "Zack es mi mejor amigo, no me gustaría perderlo por nada en el mundo"

"¿Pero lo amas?"

**. . .**

Zack regresó a casa el día siguiente, asegurándole al rubio que todo había salido a la perfección, haciendo que Cloud soltara un suspiro que no sabía que guardaba. Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo.

Tanto como Zack estaba feliz de sus ahora nuevas habilidades, la mayoría de sus sentidos se habían agudizado y su fuerza había incrementado, por lo que ahora tenía al rubio acorralado en la esquina de su habitación, llenándolo de besos húmedos sobre la pálida piel.

"Te extrañé" Le aseguraba una y otra vez.

Sin darle tiempo a Cloud de contestar el SOLDADO lo cargo fácilmente en sus brazos, haciendo que Cloud soltara un grito en sorpresa y rodeara sus piernas en la cintura de su amigo. "Z-Zack" Su voz temblorosa por la excitación, le gustaba cuando Zack hacia este tipo de cosas.

**. . .**

Esa noche había perdido su virginidad, oficialmente. Cloud se sentía avergonzado, pues en su opinión había sido un completo fiasco, aunque estaba seguro que Zack contestaría lo opuesto.

Se sentía realmente apenado, pues Zack había hecho todo el trabajo, Cloud muy tímido de hacer algo más. Estaba muy seguro que ahora se arrepentía de no haber tocado a Zack a su antojo, quería escucharlo gemir su nombre, quería que el moreno rogara por sus toques y más que nada quería escucharlo gritar.

**. . .**

Zack se encontraba en la habitación de su mejor amiga, recostado sobre el sillón aburrido pues estaba esperando que la castaña terminara con su tarea, cosa que él había propuesto en ayudarla, pero la orgullosa chica le aseguró que podía sola.

"¿Zack?" Llamó la chica, deteniendo el filo de su lápiz sobre la hoja.

"¿Sí?" Contestó, seguido de un bostezo y se giró a ver a la chica de reojo, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Estas bien? Normalmente hablas mucho" Soltó una pequeña risa la chica y continuo escribiendo.

Zack suspiró y sin poder mentirle a su amiga contesto. "Tuve sexo con Cloud hace días"

"¿No es eso bueno?" Reía la chica.

El moreno se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta. "Después de eso Cloud se comporta diferente"

"Uh, uh ¿Cómo?"

"Distante" Sin darle tiempo a la castaña de contestar, el ojiazul prosiguió. "Amo a Cloud, pero él nunca me lo ha dicho, intento no darle importancia pero a veces me hace dudar de sus sentimientos, no lo sé… Sé que es muy tímido y reservado, pero lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y estos últimos meses ha cambiado bastante, a veces me pregunto si debí insistirle tanto…"

La habitación se quedó en silencio por severos segundos, hasta que la chica al fin se levantó de su asiento. "Tengo que contarte algo…"

**. . .**

Cuando Zack volvió a su habitación, Cloud estaba sentado en el suelo haciendo tarea, sin decir nada Zack sacó una maleta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en ella.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó ahora Cloud, quien cerraba su libro y se levantaba.

"Tengo una nueva misión para ser SOLDADO primera clase, Cloud. Tengo que irme hoy"

Cloud tragó saliva nervioso. "¿Cuándo volverás?" Odiaba cuando Zack se iba por semanas.

"Un par de días, pero antes de eso tengo algo que preguntarte"

"¿Q-Que es?" Ese tono en su voz era nuevo para él.

"¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste la razón por la que no querías salir conmigo?"

Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta, sin poder contestarle el moreno prosiguió.

"Aerith me contó cómo te sientes"

"¡Zack!" _Eso era privado. _

"¿Entonces si es cierto? Cloud pienses lo que pienses siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo, ¿ok? Siempre me vas a importar"

El rubio dio unos pasos hacia Zack, quien aún seguía empacando y colocó una mano temblorosa en su hombro. "Zack, yo—"

"Cloud, ¿me amas?"

El silencio incomodo en la habitación le dio a Zack todas las respuestas que necesitaba, cerrando su mochila y poniéndola sobre su hombro, se quitó la mano se Cloud de encima.

"Tengo que irme, cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar"

Segundos después de que el SOLDADO cerrara la puerta, Cloud cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, esto era exactamente lo que no quería que sucediera, pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a él.

**. . .**

Los siguientes días Cloud se sentía derrotado, Zack aún no volvía a casa y eso lo atormentaba más, ¿estará herido? No, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que Zack era muy inteligente y fuerte, siempre estaba seguro donde fuese que estuviera.

Al contrario de Cloud en estos momentos, había dejado de asistir a las ultimas clases, evitaba a sus amigos, en especial a Aerith, no era como si estuviera enojado con la chica, pero se sentía culpable cada que pensaba en ella.

Su teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar, al punto que tenía que apagarlo, la mayoría eran llamadas de sus amigos preocupados por él.

Suspiró triste al sentirse solo y no se sorprendió al escuchar unos golpes en su puerta.

"¡Cloud!" Escuchó a sus amigos del otro lado de la puerta.

Luego de varios segundos, se dio por vencido y abrió la puerta, revelando a Tifa, Aerith y Reno.

"Zack está en problemas"

**. . .**

"¡Zack!" Una mano cálida se entrelazo contra la suya. "No puedes dejarme solo. Te necesito Zack"

La voz era rápidamente familiar en sus oídos, pero no lograba distinguir de quien se trataba, ¿Por qué sonaba tan triste? Zack estaba tan cansado que no podía abrir los ojos para consolar a esta persona.

Seguido de eso unos débiles sollozos llenaban la habitación, Zack no podía evitarlo si alguien pensaba en torturarlo escuchando a alguien sufrir tenía que estar de broma, tenía que despertar _ya_.

Cloud aun no podía creer que Zack estaba frente a él, inmóvil.

El rubio se relamió los labios. "Zack, _te amo_" Tomó una gran bocanada de aire aun nervioso, asegurándose de estar completamente solo en la habitación. "De verdad, Zack fui un tonto antes, tenía miedo de que esto podría echar a perder nuestra amistad, pero Zack eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"

**. . .**

Había decidido pasar la noche con Zack en el Hospital, aún tenía la esperanza de que despertaría pronto, pero nada podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, los Hospitales le aterraban.

El olor le provocaba un nudo en el estómago y el silencio de la noche le era aterrador, eso y la máquina que estaba conectada a Zack lo torturaban causándole insomnio.

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando escuchó el aterrador pitido de la maquina sonar como loco, rápidamente corrió hacia Zack, quien comenzaba a moverse lentamente en su cama.

"Z-Zack"

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente e intentando recuperar el aliento, Cloud se sobresaltó al ver sus ojos brillar por el Mako, sentía cálidas lagrimas deslizar bajo sus mejillas. "Zack, estas bien. _Gaia_, gracias"

El pelinegro no contestó, aun sobresaltado y se giró a ver al menor, reconociéndolo inmediatamente tomó su mano entre la suya, la mano de Cloud temblaba o tal vez era la suya, no podía evitarlo estaba completamente aterrado, Cloud cubrió sus manos entrelazadas entre la suya. "Zack, estas bien" Se inclinó y rápidamente le besó la frente.

Segundos después un par de enfermeras llegaron, sacando a Cloud a regañadientes de la habitación.

Y en cuanto salieron de la habitación rápidamente pidió poder ver a Zack, pero le dijeron que en estos momentos estaba sedado.

_¡Acaba de despertar! ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?_

Pero aun decidido en ver al moreno, el rubio espero su oportunidad y espero a que una de las enfermeras estuviera distraída para entrar en la habitación, la repentina iluminación lastimó a sus ojos hasta que se acostumbró a esta y camino hasta estas a lado de Zack.

Se miraba tan calmado, el rubio volvió a tomar su mano entre la suya, sintió la mano de Zack cerrar su mano entra la suya ante el contacto, haciendo que el corazón de Cloud latiera como loco ante el contacto.

"Zack, estaba tan preocupado"

Aunque talvez no lo escuchara se sentía bien consigo mismo diciendo finalmente todo lo que estaba estancado en su corazón. "Zack, tienes que curarte pronto, nada será lo mismo estaré solo en nuestra habitación" Soltó una pequeña risa temblorosa y siguió hablando. "Espero que no te moleste que aun siga durmiendo en tu cama. Te extrañe mucho, estaba tan aterrado"

**. . .**

Luego de varias semanas en el Hospital y otros meses en rehabilitación, Zack Fair por fin había logrado llegar a ser SOLDADO primera clase, el moreno celebró durante los siguientes días como nunca, luego de ser felicitado por sus amigos, familia y la gran mayoría de la escuela.

Pero hoy era un día diferente, estaba en su cama junto a Cloud, la habitación en un cómodo silencio, Cloud recostado sobre el pecho de Zack y este acariciando su espalda.

"¿Cloud?"

Sintió al rubio removerse en su pecho, probablemente estaba a punto de dormirse y luego soltó un bostezo. "¿_Zaack_?"

"Yo también te amo" Dijo simplemente.

El corazón de Cloud se aceleró, haciendo que escondiera su cara en el pecho del moreno, pues desde que Cloud había confesado su amor en el Hospital, Zack ya no le había dicho _esas_ palabras, cosa que le preocupaba día a día, pero oírlos este día hacia que quisiera explotar de la emoción.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios segundos después. "Se supone que estarías sedado"

Escuchó la risa del mayor y su pecho vibrar bajo su cabeza. "Soy un SOLDADO, una simple dosis no podrá noquearme" Luego se removió de su lugar y tomando al rubio de la cara unió sus labios en un beso.

* * *

><p>La verdad lo siento por ese final tan horrendo, admito que e tenido este fanfic en mi carpeta desde hace UN AÑO siempre que lo veia no me podia permitir borrarlo porque sabia que tenia algo de potencial, pero hoy simplemente me rendi y decidi terminarlo sin inspiracion, espero que no piensen mal de mi por eso jaja pues aun debo terminar mi fanfic: <strong>What the hell Reno <strong>que no le e continuado en minimo unos 3 años, jajajajaja (acabo de entrar a la uni, asi que no tendre mucho tiempo) pero se agradece de antemano sus **REVIEWS **y les agradeceria que tambien leyeran mis demas fanfics de Final Fantasy VII (todos Zack x Cloud, obviamente).


End file.
